St. Lebioda's Hospital
Saint Lebioda's hospital is one of the most prominent buildings in the Temple Quarter. It is bound to the north by Peddler Street, to the east, by Hospital Street and to the west by Heroes of the Guard Street. The grounds boast a lovely garden tended by the gardener, a former mercenary. It is also Shani's place of work. Access If the guard at the entrance won't let you in the hospital, he will let you in with a bribe. He may accept a lower amount, but 50 is a safe number. Alternatively, after much hassle it is possible to prove Vincent Meis' innocence as a part of Suspect: Vincent Meis prior to entering the hospital, to get City Guard signet ring from him. With it, the guard won't bother Geralt. This "bribeless" way is much more plot choice dependent and is not a foolproof mean of entering the hospital, leaving bribery as the only viable option. Journal entry :The hospital, named after the prophet Lebioda, was set up in a former temple of Melitele. To this day a triple-bodied statue of the goddess stands inside. Nurses and novices work there, trying to help those struck by the plague. It is not a pleasant place, filled with the moans of the suffering and the stench of their excretions. Those who do not survive the disease, meaning the overwhelming majority, are thrown into a pit behind the hospital. Every once in a while, the bodies are burned to prevent the plague from spreading. Recently the Order of the Flaming Rose placed the hospital under its protection. Associated quests * Old Friend of Mine * The Crown Witness * The Source * Medic in Distress Notes * During Chapter II, Geralt can stay here for free and meditate. * An Order footman/guard will come in around noon to hit on one of the nurses, which is bizarre, considering they both have supposedly taken a vow of celibacy (in the game only! Melitele does not forbid such activities in the books). * In Chapter II, if you talk to the nurses enough times, you will eventually get into a face to face conversation where one of them will tell you that a lot of people have been poisoned lately with blackened tongues (could be reference to Eco's The Name of the Rose). * In front of the hospital there are herbs growing. It is very possible that upon first arrival at least one of them will appear to Geralt as an "Unknown herb". It is Verbena and without loading a Chapter I save file in order find an Old Woman in a random encounter who might give Geralt Verbena entry, at this point the only other way to get the entry is to visit the Swamp, find the Druids, talk to the Elder druid and buy The Druid's Herbarium for 600 , which among other entries, has an entry on Verbena. * The other of three herbs growing here is Berbercane fruit, Elder druid will buy those for 4 a piece. Gallery Places St Lebiodas Hospital.png Places_St_Lebiodas_Hospital_pit.png|the pit where the bodies are burned Places_Altar_of_Melitele.png|Altar of Melitele in the hospital Loading Hospital interior day.png Loading Hospital interior night.png cs:Lebedův lazaret de:St. Majoran Krankenhaus es:Hospital de San Lebioda fr:Hôpital de Lebioda it:Ospedale S. Lebioda hu:Lebioda Kórház pl:Szpital Lebiody ru:Лечебница Св. Лебеды Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III